The Big O
by talyn64
Summary: Who knew how many hours they could be here for and Sam was not looking forward to it at all. Jack was too damn sexy right now and it took all of Sam's will power not to drag him into an empty office and take him there.


The Big O

Sam and Jack walked idly side by side down the hallways of the White House. Gazing at the countless painting's that hung from the walls portraying past presidents and their wives, historic meetings and events.

Ever since their little quickie in the car, Sam had been uncomfortable; her panties wouldn't sit straight, her hair was a mess and her makeup… Oh don't even go there. Whereas Jack looked like a million dollars in Sam's mind, a few creases here and there, but _damn,_ did he look hot in that blue tailored jacket.

Every now and then Jack's hand would brush her hip and send tingles up and down her body. She watched as a quirky little smile danced across his face. He was doing it deliberately and loving every moment of it.

Walking up to the final check point, they flashed their clearance cards, signed their names and waited to be ushered into the oval office that the President resided in.

Who knew how many hours they could be here for and Sam was not looking forward to it at all. Jack was too damn sexy right now and it took all of Sam's will power not to drag him into an empty office and take him there.

So there she stood with the dreary prospect of hours of Jack's torturous touches and glances. Just thinking about it made Sam weak at the knees.

"The president will see you now." the brunette secretary informed them, keeping her eyes on Jack a little too long for Sam's comfort. Sam just smiled innocently at the aide and walked behind Jack, eyeing his perfect ass.

"General, Colonel, take a seat." Henry Hayes greeted, closing the door behind them. Sam took her seat beside Jack and President Hayes sat at his desk, pulling out a file and opening it.

"Mr. President, I have the updated report on the Ori, with the recent discovery Colonel Carter has made on Merlin's device." Jack stated clearly as Sam handed him her report.

"Excellent!" President Hayes said excitedly, opening the file immediately and scanning through it.

"And you think this Merlin device could effectively defend earth against attack?" the President asked Sam.

"Yes Sir, if we can somehow direct the energy from every home in the united states into the device, I can effectively take the planet out of phase and any blast fired at Earth will pass straight through." Sam said as simply as she could.

Jack stared at her as she spoke before he pulled out a folder, clicked his pen and began writing something that Sam couldn't quite discern. He flashed a devilish smile at Sam as he wrote; the president oblivious to his actions with his nose buried in the file.

Sam crossed her legs at the sudden gush of fluids that rushed through her body and to her centre, this was going to be hell if he kept that up.

A knock on the door filtered through the large room and the President welcomed his secretary into the oval office.

"Yes Marie?" the President asked, looking up from his file.

"Mr. President, you're needed in the war room." Marie replied and opened the door further for him, as he stood and pulled his jacket over his shoulders.

"Excuse me." Henry apologised to the two officers as he left the room.

"Smart ass." Sam said to Jack as he stared at her and rubbed his foot up and down her leg. This was not helping Sam's resolve at all.

"Never knew you thought of it that way." Jack replied cheekily, placing his pen and book down open for Sam to see his notes.

Sam's control was reduced to almost zero as she read further down the page and saw the tiny drawing. Looking twice Sam stared in disbelief at what he had drawn. _No way_ could she do that. At least not here... When she looked up and met Jack's eyes, she saw complete lust and desire.

_No way_ would she do Jack in the oval office! There was a risk of being caught! Of someone walking in! Better yet, they were two decorated air force officers that abided by the rules.

Jack stood up Sam ran her eyes over his body. When he yawned and stretched her eyes were drawn south, noticing the bulge in his pants Sam tried to get her mind off the images that flashed through her mind… Her bent over the president's desk and Jack behind her… Her skirt hiked up around her waist and her panties around her ankles as Jack rammed his cock into her body…

The images assaulted her brain and she crossed her legs, applying as much pressure as she could to her hot core, and running as many calculations she could think of. No matter what she did, her mind was too distracted at the sight of Jack's bulging arousal and the devilish smile plastered on his face.

"Is something wrong, Colonel?" Jack asked innocently when she crossed her legs for the third time in a minute.

"No Sir… Everything is fine." Sam croaked as she tried to find her voice.

"Are you sure? You look a little flustered." Jack said smugly, this time walking over to her chair and running his finger down and across her cheek in a teasing manner.

"I'm sure Sir… I just need some air." Sam replied. She felt Jack's nimble fingers slip under the collar of her dress shirt, stroking her skin as his fingers sent electricity through her body. Sam closed her eyes at the sensations currently circulating through her body and pooling in between her thighs, her panties were well and truly soaked and Jack wasn't helping a bit.

"Hmm… I think I might be able to help with that." Jack smirked, sitting down on the couch she was now leaning back into. Running his hand up and down her stocking clad thigh he watched her eyes drift shut, fighting the feelings running though her body.

Her body didn't give her a chance and neither did Jack when he slipped his hand under her skirt straight to her panties only to find them completely soaked.

"You are so wet..." Jack whispered in Sam's ear, his breath tickling her neck as it flowed down her already tensed body. Jack took it a step further, taking Sam's earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it slowly.

Sam gasped at the warm feeling of Jack's mouth on her earlobe and her inner voice screamed for her to end this with the possibility of the president walking in at any moment. But the sweet, sweet things Jack was doing to her body forced all comprehensible thoughts from her mind. His soft lips trailed down her neck and his hand… It was doing _magical_ things to her sex.

Jack pushed her panties aside and slipped a finger into her hot body and Sam jumped at the contact. He thrust another finger in Sam as she gasped and Jack smiled against her skin.

"This is _so_ wrong." Sam gasped as his fingers pumped into her body, twisting, stretching and flexing inside her all the while eliciting tiny whimpers from her.

"But you're so wet..." Jack replied as he nipped at her neck and she sighed. How did he do this to her?

Jack's fingers teased her clit, the rough pad of his thumb grazed across it and Sam shuddered and whimpered, closing her eyes at the sensations coursing through her body. Jack smiled and released her neck from his wanton lips, kneeling in front of her with his fingers still pumping into her. He lowered his head to her dripping core and was assaulted by her smell. It was intoxicating… and _oh so_ Sam.

Clearing his mind from the drug-like haze, he lowered his head to her hot centre and took her clit into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue; causing Sam started to squirm at the different sensation. This was _so_ new.

Releasing her clit from his mouth, Jack trusted his fingers into her body, resuming the earlier pace he had set with his tongue.

"Do you like this? My fingers fucking you… pushing you to the end you _desperately_ seek?" Jack taunted Sam and his slammed into her body slapping her clit and folds, sending tingles and shockwaves through her body. If she didn't come from this Jack would have to initiate plan B.

All Sam could do was moan. Thrusting her body onto his fingers, wet with her juices, as his long fingers pumped into her pussy relentlessly.

Sam couldn't find her voice as she focussed on Jack's fingers, the little twists and turns he made inside her. How could she think when her body was at his will?

Jack felt his fingers being pulled into Sam's body, her muscles clamping and her body starting to spasm around him. It took all of Jack's willpower not to drop his pants and fill her body with his painfully hard cock.

"Come for me Sam… _Come_…" Jack whispered seductively against her skin as her orgasm finally washed through her body with a low moan rumbling in her chest. Her eyelid's shut tightly at the sensations coursing through her body and Jack stared at her in awe…

"Soldier… you and your sidearm. Front and centre… time for an inspection." Sam licked her lips as her body recovered from her orgasm and she planned to milk Jack of everything he had.

"Yes Ma'am." Jack saluted smartly and Sam giggled, grabbing his belt and undoing it. The fiction against his dick was unbelievable as Sam drew his boxers over his hips and they fell to the floor, joining his dress pants.

Sam gasped at his hard on, practically standing to attention and saluting her. Sam ran a finger under his straining dick, rubbing over the head as his pre cum leaked out. She grasped the base of his cock and pulled the head of his dick into her mouth, sucking hard and Jack moaned louder than he expected.

Sam teased his slit as more of his milky come leaked from his body and she slipped more of him into her mouth. Jack's hands reached for her head, his fingers slipping through her hair and holding her to his dick, her head slipping on and off him and pulling at him deliciously. Jack's ball's tightened as Sam rolled them in her hands, jerking his body he hit the back of her throat and Sam moaned, sending shivers through his dick and up his spine. Closing his eyes, he thought his legs would give out soon and he couldn't take much more of her mouth on his turgid length as she pulled and tugged at him like he was nothing but sweet fairy floss on a stick.

Sam massaged his balls on cue as her mouth slipped over his dick sucking and licking her way up and down him, as his balls tightened he felt the heat rise in his stomach fast.

"Sam… Oh god, Sam please… don't… don't stop, please…" Jack begged, he was so close to shooting his release into her mouth, knowing she would swallow all he had to give. She had never let that chance go by. She loved the taste of him, silky… smooth… all Jack.

Sam bit down on the head of his dick. She kissed and soothed his dick, dragging her finger along the raised vein; Jack arched and his dick slipped fully into Sam's mouth, a primal growl torn from his lips as he spilled his seed down her throat.

Sam massaged his balls and swallowed until he finished. A sated smile grew on his face. She cleaned him up and pulled his pants and boxers up, tightening his belt. They heard footsteps and a raised voice that they recognised as the president's.

"Shit Sam… Ah…" Jack whispered as he looked at her not knowing what to do, a mixture of feelings crossing his features. Sam quickly pulled her panties up and pulled out a comb from her bag, running it thought her hair quickly. Jack had no problem as his hair, stuck up in all different directions with minimal creases in his uniform. He desperately buttoned his shirt up and tucked it back in… How the hell did Sam unbutton his shirt and when? Jack jumper when Sam began to help him fix his uniform.

"Nothing like a quickie in the oval office." Sam whispered in his ear as he stared at her with an open mouth whilst she bent over to pick up a piece of paper that she had deliberately dropped. Jack tilted his head to the side peaking at what was hidden underneath.

The president walked into the office, talking to his secretary and dismissing her when she reached the door. Closing it behind him, he turned to see Brigadier General Jack O'Neill peaking at Colonel Samantha Carter's behind. His jaw dropped open for a moment at their unguarded behavior. He cleared his throat, causing Jack and Sam snapped out of there reverie, swiftly turning to see the President eyeing them.

"Sir I, ah… this is … Sir…" Jack stumbled as the president slowly walked towards him, his expression disturbingly vacant. He looked to his desk and then to the two officers that stood in his office.

"We will have to continue this some other time, Jack" Henry swallowed as he picked up his pen, writing on a piece of paper and handing it to the General mutely. Jack and Sam picked up their briefcases and swiftly exited the room somewhat awkwardly as the presidents voice sounded from behind them.

"Well at least you didn't use my desk!" Henry laughed and both Sam and Jack flushed deep red, leaving the White House as fast as they could. They were nothing if not creative.

Sam and Jack slipped into the limousine when Jack opened the piece of paper and read it, his eyes widening as he read to the very last letter.

"What does it say?" Sam asked as he handed the piece of paper to her mutely.

"Just a reminder, next time if you ever decide to do that again, my chair stays clean…" Sam read aloud.

"I think he heard us..." Jack stated and Sam couldn't suppress a giggle at his guilty remark.

"He never said anything about the desk though, did he?" Sam replied, looking across to Jack and threading his fingers through hers, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"We are _never_ doing that again." Sam watched him as he tried to suppress the smile he so desperately wanted to show.

"What a fantasy though!" Sam nudged him and he sighed.

"Indeed..." he replied and closed his eyes.

Neither of them would think of the oval office in the same way again. Jack named the building The Big O and Sam burst into laughter.


End file.
